Rockman Dash Epic Season 3
by RockVolnutt
Summary: The day for Rock Man Dash Epic season 3 to come! it goes for part 1 & 2
1. Rockman Dash Epic 1: ADVENTURE!

**Chapter 1,**

"Yawn, hm... looks like its another day for adventure. But... what can i do for today. I can't even go for an adventure, i've been roaming around the world. and i still can't find my real family. sigh." Rock said as he woke up and opened his room's door and came out "Yawn, well. that was a good sleep." Roll said as she woke up from her bed and opened her room's door and came out "Good Morning roll, do you have anything to do? cant think of anything" Rock asked roll "I don't even know what to do today, but what i know is we can go out on the flutter and look for refractors." Roll answered " well lets GO!" Rock replied as he was excited to go for another adventure...

"R-rock, are you sure th-this is sa-safe?" Roll said as she was scared "Don't worry roll. we'll be okay. we're back for another adventure right?" Rock replied as they heard little noise as roll screamed and hugged rock tight. "Okay... that was just a little noise roll. don't be scared." Rock said "Oh, o-o-okay..." Roll said as she blushed. as they walked through and through and walk, and walk, and then they found a computer that will activate through the door. "Rock, this might be it. the refractor must be behind that door" roll said "Okay stay here i'll find the key." Rock replied "D-don't leave me here! its so scary and pitch black!" Roll said as she was scared "Okay. come on!" Rock replied.

a little while later they found the key and the code for the computer. "Man, that's hardcore 2 passwords for 1 door and 1 computer" rock said "I know right." Roll replied as they go back to the way they came "Okay, this is it" rock said as he plugs the key to the door and copy the code and put it to the computer. the door suddenly, opened loudly making roll hold rock's hand "O-okay, that was a bit scary." Roll said "Okay, lets get that refractor!" Rock said.

now they go back to the flutter. and Rock suddenly came to his room and rest. "Suddenly, i'm getting tired of adventuring now. maybe only sometime we will adventure" Rock said "At least you could leave me here and you could adventure. i would look at the sonar" Roll replied "Come on, are you really scared of adventuring, its like nothing could happen and your scared" Rock said as he falls asleep and roll goes back to her room.

 **Well hello there guys,its me rock volnutt, its now the day for the season 3 of Rockman Dash Epic!**


	2. Rockman Dash Epic 2: Rock, i-i like you

**Chapter 2,**

"Yawn, that was a good nap." Rock said as he exits his room. Roll was talking with data "Hey data, what do you think of rock?" roll said "Well, his brave and... wait, do you have a crush on him kiki?" Data asked "No i don't!" Roll answered as she blushed "Well...Maybe a little." "Whoa, you should tell him kiki" Data replied "NO! that's embarrassing!" Roll said and she blushed super hard! and rock enters her room "Hey roll is anything wrong? i heard a shout." Rock answered "N-no, everything is alright here." roll answered as she blushed, "MegaMan roll has a crush on y-" Data's speech was interrupted because roll covered data's mouth "What data meant to say was, i brought you energy canteen." Roll said while blushing super hard "Well, thanks. uh, if you need anything just shout my name!" Rock said. "Okay!" Roll said.

"Roll, why are you hiding it from him kiki" Data asked "Data, its just complicated. and if rock knows he will hate me" Roll answered "Roll, its not that much complicating come on just try it." Data said "NO! it-its just complicated!" Roll said while blushing and pushed data out of her bed. "ow, kiki" Data said "I'm sorry data!" roll said as she ran away from her room and went to the living room seeing rock asleep on the couch in front of the TV that is still on. she sat on the couch near rock. a little while roll fell asleep and her head fell to rock's shoulders. Data went to the living and was shocked roll's head lied down on Rock's shoulders "OMG KIKI THATS SO CUTE KIKI!" Data said as he blushed.

 **Hello everybody my shipping character in MegaMan is getting started so if you want more can we get 1,000 reviews?**


	3. Rockman Dash Epic 3: Wait what!

**Rockman Dash Epic Episode 3,**

 **"** Yawn.." As roll woke up "Hey roll i can't believe you slept at rock's shoulders you fell " Data said "wait what?! that's kinda like an advancement..."Roll replied "you won't even believe it kiki" Data said "Well, i should go out to get fresh air. Its kinda hot" Roll said "Are you saying MegaMan's hot kiki?" Data asked as that question made roll smirk a little "Why are you smirking kiki?" Data said "Its. Nothing i just want to get fresh air." Roll replied...

as roll got outside to get some fresh air she found a weird ship that flew away before they could get caught. "Huh, that's weird where'd that ship came from?" Roll asked herself "OMG KIKI! that's glyde's ship that guy must've stole something from us while you were sleeping." Data exclaimed

"Wait your not saying you slept at my room did you?" Roll asked "Yes, i slept at your bed." Data answered "OMG NOO! NOW MY BED IS FULL WITH MONKEY FUR!" Roll exclaimed "Uh, oh.." Data said "WHY YOU.." Roll said as she was angry and put Data on a monkey cage. "I don't fit in here kiki." Data said as he was struggling to escape cause he wouldn't fit "That's your punishment" Roll replied "Yawn, whats with all the bushy noise?" Rock asked "N-nothing rock, Data slept at my bed. Now it has monkey fur on it. So i caged him" Roll answered "Thats not a monkey cage, its a bird cage." Rock said "So thats why i don't fit here kiki" Data said "But still your in there for an hour" Roll replied

1 hour later...

"Well an hour is finished just as promised kiki" Data said as no one replied to him "Hello kiki?" Data said as he was scared he was all alone in the flutter. he heard some noise as that made him felt so much scared. he was shocked cause rock and roll opened the door and thought that it was a robber "NOOO KIKI! PLEASE DON'T MONKEYNAP ME!" Data exclaimed "Uhh data, its just us" Rock replied "Well, your uncaged just as promised" Roll said "Finally i thought there was a robber" Data said as he felt good and forgot about the sounds. "Anyway its kinda late i'm going to bed" Rock said "Me too" Roll replied "well im going below Rock's bed kiki" Data said "Wait, why?" Rock asked "Cause i putted a flat bed under your bed kiki. i can sleep there." Data answered "..." Rock did not reply cause doing that was weird. "Anyway...i'm going to bed" Rock said.


	4. Rockman Dash Epic 4: Get out of my way!

**Hey guys, here it is. part 4, be sure to like and comment this fan fiction.**

As MegaMan And Roll fell asleep, they heard a noise which made Roll awake "W-what was that?" Roll said as she opens the door and sees a robber "Hehehe, time to take all of these stuff" The Robber said quietly as he takes all of their stuff "Hey what's that noise" Rock said angrily as he wakes up.

"HEY! get outta here!" Rock said bravely as the robber ran away from the flutter "Well that was a little b-bit terrifying-That almost scared me all away" Roll replied as she get back to her room "Well i'm staying up for the night" Rock said to himself as he sits on the couch."MegaMan kiki, why are you awake?" Data asked as he gets out of the room of Rock "Well, someone almost rob us so i'm staying up" Rock answered as he stands up on the couch and looks at the window "that masked robber must be glyde though it looked like him" Rock said as he closes the window and sits back at the couch "I'm staying up too kiki, i can't sleep" Data saidas he jumps to the couch "well, just get back to the room if your sleepy" Rock said as he opens the TV and mutes it so Roll's sleep can't be interrupted

5 hours later...

"Its morning kiki!" Data said as he looks on the window "Well i can sleep now." Rock said as he goes inside his room and sleeps "That was a great sleep, except for last night that woke me up" Roll said as she yawned and gets out to get fresh air "i wonder when Gramps will go back" Roll said as she closes the door and goes inside.

2 hours later...

"Where is Rock? he hadn't been here this morning" Roll asked "He is sleeping because he stayed up last night" Data answered as he falls asleep "Well that can't be good, i'll wake up Rock later..." Roll said as she goes to the control room of the flutter "Where shall i go? Maybe at kattelox island again" Roll said as she moves the flutter to Kattelox island.

 **Well, can rock be awake again or no...Well i'll leave it to you GUYS! vote down below if you want rock awake or no... **Note: he'll wake up in Chapter 7 if you vote him not awoke** well BYYYEEE!**


	5. Rockman Dash Epic 5: i'm lost

**Okay, no one voted for today. Lets begin MegaMan is suppose to be awake now.**

"Did i sleep like for an hour?" Rock said as he yawns and exits his room "Huh, who's that? GLYDE!" Rock exclaimed and that made Data and Roll awake **Cause you know, its 2 AM** "Oh no, i have been caught i must run fast!" Glyde exclaimed and ran away "Get back here!" Rock exclaimed as he gets out quickly, "Oh no, i should go to the woods. so he can't find me fast!" Glyde said and then he ran to the woods "Ugh! where is he now?" Rock asked as he ran like circles in the wood "Maybe i need to go back, but i'm lost.." Rock said as he lied down on the grass to sleep.

 **Hey guys, sorry about the short story, i'm kinda lazy right now. i'm doing something so, catch ya guys later.**


	6. Rockman Dash Epic 6: Lock the doors

"Where do you think rock went?" Roll asked "I don't know kiki' Data answered, they were both worried about MegaMan as he might have been hurt.

"Argh, it's so boring here in the woods.." Rock said "MEGAMAN? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Roll called rock's name as he heard it, he ran quickly to find both of them "Data? Roll? I'm here!" Rock called both of their names "ROCK!" Roll exclaimed as she saw rock. "Roll!" mason said "Thank goodness you're safe, me and data were worried about you. Where have you been?" Roll asked. "I was lost in the woods chasing glyde but i lost my way." Mason answered, "Well you should rest for a little while, we'll find him in the morning.." Roll said "Okay.."

 **4 hours later (6:12 AM)**

As data woke up he went to wake up MegaMan "Wake up kiki!" Data trying to wake up rock "Argh, what time is it?" Rock asked "6 a.m, you should eat breakfast." Data answered as he tried to pull MegaMan out of the bed "I'm still sleepy, wake me up in the right time.." Rock said lazily.

 **2 hours later (8:55 AM)**

Rock woke up needing to go to the bathroom as roll were supposed to bathe in the bathroom, when she forgot to lock the door, she was about to lock it, when rock opened the door, she saw roll naked. "AAAHHH!" Roll shouted, same as rock also shouted. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU COME IN SUDDENLY?!" Roll exclaimed as she suddenly closed the door "I DON'T KNOW, AND WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE DOOR?!" Rock exclaimed "Cause i forgot!" Roll answered as she was going to lock the door, "Well, don't forget to do it then." Rock said.

 **4 hours later (12:01)**

While rock was watching T.V, data was sleeping on the couch quietly, while roll was sleeping in her room, Rock decided that he should stay up in case glyde tries to get in. "He, he, he, he, That idiot MegaMan should suffer!" Glyde said quietly so that rock could not hear or notice him then he walked away without being noticed, cause rock was about to fall asleep. He drinked coffee to stay up.. 


	7. Rockman Dash Epic 7: Naps lead kidnaps

**HERE IT IS, ALL YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, ROCKMAN DASH EPIC CHAPTER 7!**

"Man, it's very hard to stay up. I'm starting to collapse" MegaMan said to himself as he was about to fall asleep "Heh, heh.. Stealth ey? I'll steal everything from you MegaMan, vol - nutt.." Glyde said with an evil laugh

 **(12:36 PM) 37 MINUTES LATER..**

"R-rock? Are you here?" Roll said quietly "Er, yeah - of course, what's the problem?" MegaMan replied to roll "SHhh! Don't make noises! Glyde is here! He tried to rob me. Good thing he didn't see me escape! Oh no - here he comes!" Roll said quietly "What did he steal from you?" MegaMan asked Roll as he loads up his buster - "I don't know, it might be the artifact that we kept for years!" Roll said "Hey Megaman kiki" Data said loudly since he was energetic as ever.

"SSSHHHHH!" Both MegaMan and Roll said "What's wrong kiki?" Data asked as he gets grabbed by Glyde "Ha ha ha! MegaMan! I am kidnapping this monstrous monkey until you give the artifact and the jewelry to me!" Glyde said loudly as MegaMan attempts to shoot him with his buster - Glyde shot back with his own buster - The beams fight each other and MegaMan's beam lost. MegaMan attempts to dodge the beam but fails due to a beam that follows its enemy. "Aurgh!" said MegaMan as he hits the ground. "AAAHHHH!" Roll said as she wets herself due to being frightened and panicking "I will also kidnap this beautiful girl of yours MegaMan!" Glyde said as he grabs Roll and flies away with a helicopter "DATA, ROLL. NO!" MegaMan exclaimed as they were both being kidnapped and were flying away.

 **(8:56 PM) 8 HOURS LATER..**

"I need to find a way to rescue Data and Roll without giving the artifact - but how" MegaMan says to himself as he bangs the table and feels dizzy, making him fall asleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED, WILL MEGAMAN'S ATTEMPT TO RESCUE ROLL AND DATA BE ACCOMPLISHED? VOTE YES OR NO DOWN IN THE COMMENTS.**


End file.
